


Sin luna en el cielo

by KeyKnows



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más tarde, mucho más tarde, demasiado tarde, entenderá el por qué de sus palabras y acciones, pero esta noche Jack se dejará llevar por la ilusión de compañía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin luna en el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Situado tiempo antes de la película.

Sin luna en el cielo

Es frío. Pero es un frío distinto al que él controla. Es el tipo de frío que te congela y te entume los huesos sin ni siquiera atravesar tu piel; porque no se debe a la baja temperatura en el aire, la nieve que los rodea y el viento que silba entre los árboles. Se debe al miedo que inunda su mente de  pronto y que se desliza con agonizante lentitud por su espalda.

De alguna forma resulta reconfortante.

Quizás sea porque, aunque debido a otra cosa, es un contacto frío como el que conoce. _Reconoce_ el rose helado de sus largos dedos moviéndose con singular gracia por su espalda. Lo reconoce, y eso es lo importante, porque reconoce de un modo u otro al ser que lo provoca.

Reconoce su soledad.

Sería estúpido intentar darle sentido al cómo terminaron como ahora: él, Jack Frost, acorralado contra un árbol en plena noche de invierno, con su chamarra perdida en quién sabe dónde y sus pantalones en camino de terminar igual; y _él_ , acercándose demasiado, rosando su piel desnuda con la tela negra de sus ropas, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo y hablando de vez en cuando al oído.

Diciéndole que no tenga miedo.

Lo cual, en retrospectiva, resultará condenadamente irónico y divertido si es que le gustara ese tipo de humor, pero esta noche, esta noche que no tiene nombre y en la que la luna no brilla oculta por las nubes —y en retrospectiva eso resultará verdaderamente liberador —, esta noche tiene mucho, mucho sentido.

No quiere tenerle miedo, pero resulta difícil cuando no sabes cuál será su siguiente movimiento, qué es lo que desea realmente o si esto es lo que realmente quieres.

Traga duro, y esas manos grandes y jodidamente _frías_ comienzan a retirar sus pantalones y entonces su corazón y su respiración se aceleran.

_No tengas miedo_.

Pero no puede no tener miedo. De alguno modo, siente como si fuera a arrepentirse de esto, pero también siente que _necesita_ esto. Suspira cuando una de esas manos al fin decide deslizarse hasta su miembro, mueve la cadera hacia atrás para rozar su trasero con la erección del otro, siente su respiración en su cuello y se convence de que no debe tener miedo.

_No tengas miedo_.

Pero de algún modo suena falso y condescendiente —más tarde, mucho más tarde, demasiado tarde, entenderá el por qué—, pero lo ignora porque él también se ha quitado la ropa y puede sentir su miembro, que en contraste con el resto de su piel está caliente, tan caliente que le quema.

Está impaciente por sentir ese calor dentro de él. Porque está seguro, _está realmente seguro_ , que la unión de sus cuerpos significará más que el placer físico que conlleva. Está seguro de que acarrea la soledad de sus corazones y que no lo estarán nunca más.

Porque lo ha visto hace rato en el pueblo, ignorado, invisible, solo y ajeno al mundo que lo rodea: Como él.

Así que deja que lo tome por las caderas y se entierre en él. Grita en agónico placer mientras se sostiene del árbol delante suyo, pide que vaya más rápido, que sea más fuerte y gimotea su nombre porque _está seguro_ de que significa algo más.

No es sólo sexo, no es sólo el consuelo barato de dos cuerpos, es la unión de dos espíritus invisibles que se vislumbraron como por azar y que no estarán solos nunca más.

Y termina, con un quejido que parece más de dolor que del placer que lo hace temblar. Espera a que el otro se derrame dentro de él y cuando al fin lo hace se da el lujo de caer de sobre la nieve, que parece derretirse bajo la extrema calidez de sus rodillas.

Gira. Desnudo y con semen escurriendo en su entrepierna, patético a la vista, pero no se ha sentido mejor antes, y sonríe cansado pero lleno de esperanza al hombre alto y delgado que se está acomodando la ropa frente a él.

Espera una caricia, un beso, que lo ayude a vestirse y que desaparezcan juntos en la noche porque ¿a qué otra parte podrían ir ahora si no es donde esté el contrario?

Pero en el lugar de sus ilusiones se posa una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa para la ocasión. Él se inclina y le susurra al oído:

—Pronto.

Suena a promesa falsa, pero en ese momento Jack sólo asiente con solemnidad, como si entendiera que detrás de esa palabra yace una verdadera garantía, como si entendiera todo lo que implica.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, demasiado tarde, entenderá el por qué de sus palabras y acciones, pero esta noche, esta noche sin nombre y sin luna, se va a dormir con el acuerdo tácito de que no estará solo una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería estrenar mi cuenta con un trabajo digno y bonito...creo que no lo he logrado xD Sólo quería escribir desesperadamente algo de esta pareja así que aquí esta. Espero lo disfrutaran.
> 
> Gracias por leer, se aprecian sus comentarios


End file.
